Thermoplastic resins exhibit excellent physical properties, such as low specific gravity, good moldability, and good impact resistance, as compared with glass or metal. Plastic products made of such thermoplastic resins are quickly replacing existing glass or metal-based products.
Recently, a laser direct structuring process of adding a material allowing laser direct structuring to a thermoplastic resin or the like has been used to form fine patterns at a desired location.
Particularly, laser direct structuring is widely used in the manufacture of a smartphone antenna, since such an antenna requires a separate electrode for each frequency bandwidth and it is difficult to realize a fine pattern suitable for a corresponding frequency bandwidth.
Advantageously, such a laser direct structuring process can realize fine patterns at a desired location and thus increase the degree of freedom of design of an antenna and the like. However, the laser direct structuring process has problems in that it is difficult to implement a material capable of securing mechanical properties, laser processability, and appearance characteristics.
Therefore, in order to overcome these problems, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition which has excellent stiffness, impact resistance, and fluidity while allowing laser direct structuring.